The New Member
by RecluceIsle
Summary: A young girl finds out the Animorphs secret, and ends up recruited.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs. I am simply doing this for pleasure. I do not make money off of this. I am pennyless.

The New Member

__

Prolouge

A loud thump resounded through the house followed by "Ouch." I had been having a nightmare. It involved me being taken by the Yeerks and betraying my friends. 

Now I know you probably don't know what a Yeerk is, so I'll tell you. A yeerk is a evil gray slug bent on taking over the world. They crawl into your head, sink into every little crack and crevice, then sift thourgh your memories and take control of your body. Now your probably thinking, _Yah evil gray slugs taking over the world,where'd you come from again, the mental institution?_ I wish I was that would mean that it wasn't real. It is. I'm not joking or lying. Now before you close this or tune me out at least give me a chance.

I'll let my friends tell some as well as me. After all it's not just my story, so there.

My names Jenny. I can't tell you my last name I can't even promise that Jenny's my first name. I've already told you what a yeerk is. They're the reason I can't tell you much about me. If I even give you one little hint they could figure it out, then at best my friends and I would be dead. Yes I would rather be dead than what else they would do. They would make me into a controller,defintly involuntary.

A controller is a person who has been taken by the Yeerks. There are two types of controllers. Involuntary and voluntary. An involuntary controller is someone who is taken agaisnt their will. Sometimes it's because they know to much but most of the time it's because the Yeerks need them. A voluntary , in case you haven't guessed, is someone who lets the Yeerks infest them without a fight. Those kind of people make me sick.

These people I knew, the Animorphs, let me join them after I saw Ax. Ax is an Andalite. Kinda like a centaur, except these centaurs have their eyes on stalks, like a snails, no mouth, and a tail that's like a sycthe. That tail is extremly dangerous. It could have your head on the ground without the rest of your body before you could say, Mommy.

You might wonder how they communicate without a mouth, I mean do they use sign language with their stalk eyes, or write words in the dirt with their hoofs, or maybe they can talk with their minds. If you guessed the last your right. Now their not physic, I mean they can't tell what your thinking if you don't direct what your thinking at them and your not in morph. You literally have to think okay this I want Ax (or other Andalite) to hear. They can't hear you if you just think about them. Wich is kinda cool seeing how if Ax did I probably wouldn't have my head still attached to my shoulder. You see I'm a little sarcastic. As in just about every other word out of my mouth is sarcastic.

Anyway, on to the next person who just happens to be Jake. Now when you think of Jake think serious. I mean he has a little fun with his friends once in a while but to people who don't really no him he seems pretty mature (especially when Marco or me is around). He has broad shoulders, brown hair, and nice eyes. Cassie and him got something going on.

Next is Marco. He's the wise guy in the group and also our security dude. Don't underestimate him under that innocent dumb look he's pretty smart. Not that you need to tell him I said that. He's is also my brother. Dad just didn't know it. Come to think of it we didn't either.


	2. The New Member Chapter Two

Disclaimer: It is in the first one, but in case you didn't get the picture, I AM PENNYLESS. I know it's sad but, hey, life's that way.

Vickie: Thanks. Don't worry I loved your review. You're my hero. By the way I read your Animorphs story, The Recruit, I reviewed it to. Take a look.

RIA: Thanks. I agree with you. My story didn't have much of a plot but I'm slowly working around that. I try to keep the grammar and spelling correct. 

Anyway here is the second chapter.

The New Member

I bet you want to know how we didn't know we were twins. Well you see even though Marco and I live in the same state I lived up in the capitol and he lived in a small out of the way town. I used to live with my foster parents, but when the wife got pregnant they kicked me out. I ran away from the orphanage because most people only want cute little kids, or babies. I took the car my foster parents let me keep and started driving. I slept in the car when I needed sleep. Eventually the suburbs gave way to the country. I came across a small town and decided to stop for a while. I saw a small apartment complex and decided to beg for a warm bed (without anyone else in it).

Then a saw a short, Hispanic looking kid. He was my best bet. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I felt an odd sense of deja vou. I shook my head to clear it. "Excuse me, but do you suppose that I could spend the night at your place. I'll clean if I need to, but I will not sleep with anyone, got it?" The kid looked at me. "What have a got a pimple or something?" "Um.", was the only reply that I got. Then his dad came home. "Marco who is your friend there? I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting her." 

"Dad can," "Jenny" I supplied when I realized he was waiting for my name. "Jenny spend the night? She has everything packed." "Of course, I was going to have you do the cooking, but seeing as how we've got company we may as well eat out."

"Sir, I don't have the money to pay for anything." "Don't worry, It'll be Marco's treat."

I laughed as Marco flushed. "Well Dad, we may as well not feed you then. I've got $40 bucks, but with as much as you eat I'll need at least $80." His dad laughed and grabbed the car keys. 

We ate at McDonalds, but the food was better than anything I had tasted in a long time. All the way home Marco and his dad teased each other and joked around. It was then that I noticed something. "Marco?" I called hesitantly, "What was your moms name?" "Eleanor," he replied his face showing a wide variaty of emotions, "why do you ask?" "Because she was my mother." I replied as evenly as I could. The car suddenly swerved off the road. "Jenny," his dad asked, "is that really you? I thought you were dead!" "Well that's what I thought about you guys." We chatted the rest of the way home, catching up on the past years.

Our dad signed the papers that let him become my legal gaurdian. It was summer vacation so we didn't have to worry about school. I had been living with them a few weeks and had noticed something strange. Every once in a while Marco would disappear. He would have some real good excuse but I thought he was lying about it. One night Marco told me to tell Dad that he was going to spend the night at Jakes who is a real good friend of his.

Jake is an average guy. Interested in basketball, sports, comics, that sort of thing. He is kinda tall, and has brown hair and brown eyes. I called Jakes house to talk to Marco. When his mom answered the phone I asked if Marco was there. She told me that Jake said he was spending the night here. She sounded kinda worried so I told her that they must have gone to get pizza and movies and forgot to leave a note. She laughed at that and said it would be like them.

I went to bed. I was worried about Marco, but I knew he could take care of himself. When I woke up there were Marco and Jake. I asked Marco what they were doing here and he told me they had changed their minds and came here instead. He also added that I shouldn't feel flattered it wasn't because of me they came back.

The next night I decided to follow him. He went to this girl, Cassie's, barn. I peered inside and what I saw scared the heck out of me. On the floor was a red-tailed hawk who looked up kinda dazed. An Andalite (I already told you what it was remember) was near it, gently lifting it up. I was about to run away when a voice in my head cried There's somebody out there!!! 

I ran for all I was worth.


	3. The New Member Chapter Three

Disclaimer: In chapter one. Hey guess what I'm rich!!!! I just got my paycheck. $20. 20 bucks...(Rambles on about how rich she is) anyway.

Vickie: Thanks again I'm just so happy :starts sobbing hysterically:

L: I know. I read over it and I should have put in a little more about it. And her foster parents fall under both catergories, as you'll find out. I tried for something a little unexpected. Glad it worked. 

On to the story Fluffy :gazes adorely at her three headed figuren off Fluffy of Harry Potter:

P.S. I think I'm going to have this chapter in Tobias' view.

Tobias

Marco was the last one to arrive. "Sorry guys, but Jenny's getting supicious. I had to take several detours to shake her off my tail." Marco I don't beleive I know this Jenny that you speak of, please enlighten me."

"To make it short she's my twin. We don't really look alike though." Before Ax could comment on the theory of _why_ it happened Jake spoke up. "As interesting as this conversation is, I would like to remind you that we have a problem. The Yeerks are still out there and they may have a new anti-morphing ray." That sobered everyone up pretty quickly.

I decided to float to the ground. I was just halfway there when I saw some of the bushes outside rustle. I tried to stop myself so I could see better and ran into one of the poles holding the barn up head first. I dropped to the ground stunned. 

I felt Ax gently start to scoop me up in his hands


End file.
